


Doctorly

by rsadelle



Category: Two Guys a Girl and a Pizza Place
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-07
Updated: 1999-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete likes Berg's new title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctorly

Berg slipped into Pete's bed and cuddled up to his best friend. "I can't believe you actually threw lures at Johnny."

"I was paranoid, okay? I really thought he was trying to hurt me."

"Why would you even think that?"

"It was Ashley. She suggested it." Pete tightened his arms around Berg. "We need to get rid of her, Berg. I can live with the redecoration. I actually kind of like the new paint. But she's screwing with my head. At least it gave you a chance to be all doctorly."

"You like that?"

"Oh yeah, I like it, *Doctor* Bergen. You should just forget about Ashley and play doctor with me instead."

Berg chuckled and rubbed his cheek against Pete's hair. "I'd love to, but I think I might fall asleep in the middle of my exam."

"Okay, I can take a rain check." Pete snuggled up to Berg and enjoyed the closeness as he listened to Berg's breathing even out.


End file.
